1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for discharging droplets, as well as to an electro-optic device and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
Droplets discharging head of inkjet printers allows a discharge of very fine ink droplets in dots, providing excellent precision in the size of ink droplets and the evenness of pitches. This technique is applied in the field of manufacturing various products. For instance, the technique is applied in forming color filters of liquid crystal devices, or light emitting units of organic electroluminescence display devices. More specifically, the droplet discharge head is supplied with a functional liquid such as special ink or photosensitive resinous solution, and it discharges the droplets of the functional liquid toward a substrate for an electro-optic device (for instance, refer to JP-A-2004-267927). The color filters and light emitting units formed in such a method are frequently provided with several variations of colors. Therefore, several kinds of functional liquids are discharged on a substrate, one at a time, by different devices.
As described, on the membranous color filter layers and light emitting units formed in the above method, several variations of colors are frequently provided. In the device described in JP-A-2004-267927, several kinds of functional liquids are discharged on a substrate, one at a time, by different devices, resulting in a longer duration of discharge. In order to discharge all variations of liquid material in one scan using one device, so as to shorten the discharge duration, one method, for example, may be: arranging the heads (in which nozzles for discharging various liquid materials are installed) so that the arrangement of the nozzles are aligned, and discharging the liquid materials simultaneously from each head in one scan.
However, when discharging the liquid materials from the head, uneven coating lines may occur, particularly for the liquid materials discharged from the nozzles installed on both ends of the heads. Therefore, if the both ends of each of the head are aligned, the locations of the uneven coating lines caused by the liquid materials discharged from each head overlap. This makes the uneven coating lines of the liquid materials all the more conspicuous in the entire substrate.